


Breaking and Making Up

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, GFY, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions have been building and things are not going well as the Jedi return to Naboo.  Can they reconcile before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the beta readers who made this a better story (Merry Amelie, Lady Saddlebred, Charlotte). All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Story appeared in the Escapade 25th Anniversary zine of March 2015.

The garden on the outskirts of the Temple area was so dense with greenery they had had to crawl part of the way to reach the hidden clearing. Now the two Jedi knelt, facing each other, ostensibly to begin a deep, shared meditation.

Obi-Wan couldn't focus, and judging by way Qui-Gon looked anywhere but at him, he was having a similar problem. Obi-Wan’s heart pounded in a most un-Jedi like manner, and he licked dry lips.

For the last month, the two men had been dancing an odd waltz of aborted touches and uncomfortable silences, interspersed with awkward conversations that ended abruptly. Obi-Wan had grown tired of the game, and desperately wanted to know if Qui-Gon Jinn had finally allowed himself to admit that his feelings for his apprentice had transformed.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath."Qui-Gon," said Obi-Wan firmly.

Qui-Gon blinked and focused on Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Qui-Gon. We need to talk." Obi-Wan clenched his hands in his robe sleeves to keep them from trembling. "There is a very important question we need to resolve."

"Padawan, this is not the best time…" Qui-Gon's voice slipped away, but his breath hitched through his nose as he stared at Obi-Wan.

"I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan blurted out. The words changed something, broke some silent barrier. He sat frozen, afraid any movement would shatter the moment.

The silence held for four, five heartbeats.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth but no words came out.

Three more heartbeats, as Obi-Wan waited for a reaction, any reaction.

"Obi-Wan," whispered Qui-Gon. He reached out with one hand to touch Obi-Wan's face. "I have waited to hear you say those words."

Neither man remembered much about the next few minutes, except the fierce exultation ringing in the Force.

**** **** ****

Coruscant, a year later…

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Obi-Wan knew he had caught the wrong side of Qui-Gon's current obsession yet again. The lights and whoosh of the air traffic behind the landing platform could not hide his master's displeasure as he replied –

"From your point of view…"

Despite the cold, sinking feeling in his body, Obi-Wan felt driven to continue, a sharp poke from the Force that warned him of future peril. "The boy is dangerous… they all sense it. Why can't you?"

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future… that should be enough for you." Qui-Gon's forehead furrowed in a slight frown, but his eyes focused somewhere else as he dismissed his apprentice. "Get on board the ship."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips tightly to hold in the words he wanted to say. He gave a slight bow and turned up the ramp of the Naboo spaceship. He pushed away the all-too-familiar words he'd heard Qui-Gon speaking to the young slave boy they had freed, and wished his own focus could change his reality to be somewhere else.

 

**** **** ****

The cold of deep space bit sharper than normal in the tiny cabin, or so it felt to Obi-Wan. The chill of Qui-Gon's brusque words at their departure lingered in his mind, making it difficult to meditate during the journey to Naboo. The daytimes were not so bad; they met with the Queen's people to discuss plans and potential strategies, offering advice and information. Between meetings, Obi-Wan found tasks to keep himself occupied.

The few hours Qui-Gon was not working with the Queen and her security team now belonged to Anakin Skywalker rather than him, though. It was not that Qui-Gon was angry or rude to him – it was more that his master seemed to be elsewhere. And in all fairness, he couldn't fault the boy. It was hardly Anakin's fault that he was here, and the lad clearly felt the cold and separation from his mother keenly. Even so, none of that assuaged Obi-Wan's own feelings of loneliness and frustration.

The morning of their expected arrival on Naboo was no different, and Obi-Wan felt even more abandoned. He sat on the bunk and stared at the chrono's calendar that marked the one-year anniversary of that glorious day when they had finally declared their love for each other deep in the gardens of the Temple. He sighed; this was definitely not the way he had anticipated marking the occasion. They were on a mission, so of course there would never have been an overt celebration. They had both agreed that discretion and devotion to duty were essential, although Qui-Gon always made sure that the infrequent times off were well worth waiting for. But his current apparent indifference cut deeply.

Qui-Gon stopped by to pick up a datapad. "Is everything packed, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan stood up. "I've checked all of our equipment, and coordinated with Captain Panaka. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that will be fine. Thank you." Qui-Gon started to leave, hesitated a moment. "We will probably be very busy once we land, so you may have the time until we prepare to touch down for your own." He gave a quick, lopsided half-smile as he nodded briefly and left.

Obi-Wan's heart had leapt for a moment when Qui-Gon looked as if he'd been about to say something different, but the normally welcome offer of free time was not what he had wanted to hear. He closed his eyes and stood silently for several minutes, grappling with his feelings. A snippet of overheard conversation chased around in his head: Qui-Gon's admonition to Anakin about learning to live in the moment. The words brought images of Qui-Gon from other times and places, missions they had worked on together, joys and sorrows they had shared, and the day Qui-Gon Jinn had revealed he loved his apprentice. Qui-Gon's little smile, so characteristic for him when he was not fully engaged, lingered longest.

Finally, he opened his eyes. He unhooked his lightsaber and gazed down on it as the Force jabbed at him. He snorted as he thought about what had happened the past few days.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said aloud. "You are a Jedi. A Senior Padawan. You shouldn't be moping around like a youngling who's had his candy taken away. And damnit, it is as it should be that Qui-Gon is my master first, and my lover a distant second. If anybody knows what the damned man is like, it ought to be me, and I know that when he gets engrossed by something, that's all he thinks about." Obi-Wan tightened his hold on the 'saber. "I don't believe he meant to hurt me; he's just being his usual Force-benighted self. One way or another, we'll get past this, like we've gotten past other problems." His shoulders straightened, and he put his lightsaber back on his belt.

Having been given leave by his master, Obi-Wan decided to take advantage of the privilege. By now, he had a good knowledge of the crowded Naboo ship, and sought a small supply closet he had found. He unlocked the door, knelt on the floor and prepared to meditate.

The thirty-minute warning alarm went off three hours later. Obi-Wan roused, stood and stretched. He had a tiny smile on his face and a confident thrust to his steps as he went to gather their packs for the landing.

**** **** ****

After the hustle and bustle of a safe landing and final meetings, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found a quiet spot among the trees as the Naboo continued their preparations.

"Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master," reported Obi-Wan.

"Good," replied Qui-Gon, although his distant stare clearly indicated his thoughts were elsewhere.

The silence stretched.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight, filled the silence with a question. "Do you think the Queen's plan will work?"

"The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her."

Qui-Gon was still looking out into the forest. Obi-Wan had determined that he must take this opportunity to do whatever was necessary to try to right things with his master and lover, so he steeled himself to speak.

"I'm… I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I am grateful that you think I am ready for the Trials."

Qui-Gon seemed to gather himself and focused on his apprentice, looking at him directly as if seeing him anew after a long separation.

"You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

"If I make any sort of a knight, it will be due to your teaching, Master." Obi-Wan ducked his head a little. "I'm not feeling particularly endowed with wisdom at the moment, though."

Qui-Gon smiled, the first genuine smile that had graced his lips in days. "You certainly have other endowments, however."

Obi-Wan looked up. Had his master just said what he thought he had heard? The beginning of a grin twitched his lips.

"I've been obsessing again, haven't I?" Qui-Gon sighed before looking around the area and listening for a moment to the Naboo soldiers clanging about. "Walk with me, Obi-Wan."

A slow warmth filled Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon trod so closely their arms brushed on every step. He didn't want to push too hard until he understood what Qui-Gon intended, but his anticipation grew as they moved further into the forest. After twenty minutes of companionable silence, they stopped in a small clearing far enough away that no sounds of war intruded.

Qui-Gon took a slow, deep breath as he turned to his apprentice. His hands remained in his sleeves as he briefly inclined his head. "I owe you an apology, Obi-Wan. I have neglected you, but I can only plead that the Force told me the Skywalker boy is important, and that it was critical that I do something about him. I know you don't agree, but I shouldn't have shut you out as I did. And I should have talked to you about taking your Trials earlier. For all that, I am truly sorry."

"It's alright, Master. I've been meditating on what has happened these last few days, and I accept that you were sincere in your beliefs. I know your connection to the Force is strong, and I should have understood earlier why you acted as you did." Obi-Wan hesitated a moment. "I must also confess that I'm not certain I am actually ready for my Trials, Master. There is still so much I need to learn, and I was looking forward to learning those things from you."

"That is a valid concern, Obi-Wan, but you have come much further than you realize, even though I don't always remember to tell you so." Qui-Gon shrugged. "As for learning, that is a life-long pursuit. I know I myself still have much to learn." Qui-Gon stepped in close and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I have been thinking about your readiness for some time, however, and I should have discussed it with you before now. Perhaps I was reluctant because it would mean sundering our training bond, but I do believe you are ready." He leaned in even further and whispered in Obi-Wan's ear. "I am sure you will pass, my Obi-Wan. And I would be greatly honored if you would consider a life bond with me after you are knighted."

Obi-Wan stood paralyzed for a moment as he tried to digest Qui-Gon's words. He blinked, gasped, and his stomach turned cartwheels as the words penetrated.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon. "Force, yes!" He buried his head in Qui-Gon's chest.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how much time passed before Qui-Gon gently put a little space between them. He looked up into Qui-Gon's blue eyes, which darkened even as he watched.

"It will be hours before the Naboo are ready to move out, and they won't need us for a while," said Qui-Gon. He raised one eyebrow as he softly stroked Obi-Wan's braid with the back of one finger.

Obi-Wan grinned, stepped back and started to shrug out of his cloak.

They moved apart long enough to find a soft spot in the long green grass and spread their cloaks on the ground. Utility belts followed, although both Jedi automatically unhooked their lightsabers and set them aside so they would be within easy reach if needed.

As Obi-Wan turned, long fingers captured his face. He stood, lips slightly parted, as Qui-Gon slowly traced the contours of his face with feather-light touches, heavy with promise. His breath hitched as one fingertip slipped under his chin and wandered beneath the edge of his tunic. He tilted his head up in invitation, closed his eyes and let his tongue peek out.

"Force, Obi-Wan… do you have any idea what that does to me?"

The deep, husky tone made Obi-Wan's mouth go dry, and he licked his lips. He let his hips swing forward and waited expectantly, knowing full well that his lover's blood was heating up just as fast as his own.

The embrace and crushing kiss sent Obi-Wan's temperature from simmer to boil. He grabbed Qui-Gon and held tight as the kiss went on, hungry, needy. Obi-Wan pushed back just as hard, submerging himself in the moment, oblivious to anything else. They both gasped as the kiss finally ended.

"I've missed that," said Obi-Wan.

"As have I." Qui-Gon pressed a gentler kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead, then began feathering kisses over his face.

A shiver ran through Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon licked his ear, tongue swirling around and around before he repeated the treatment on his other ear. When Qui-Gon moved back to his mouth for a deep kiss, tongues slipping against each other, Obi-Wan's knees grew weak and he had to hold on tight to have any hope of remaining upright.

Strong arms gathered the apprentice in and laid him down on the cloaks atop the soft grass. Obi-Wan felt warm and cherished as he reached up to run a hand through the soft hair that hung down when Qui-Gon leaned in for another kiss.

"Want more." Obi-Wan pushed up, leaning on one elbow, as Qui-Gon obligingly shifted onto his back. Obi-Wan attacked the bare skin below Qui-Gon's neck, licking, kissing, working his way down to the vee of his tunics. He sat across Qui-Gon's hips and impatiently pulled at the cloth at Qui-Gon's waist holding the tunics together, until he triumphantly exposed his lover's lean muscular upper body. Obi-Wan dived in and feasted on the offering. He ran his fingers across the expanse of flesh, reveling in the smoothness, gentling the scars, finally allowing himself to flick his tongue across the dark nipples until they rose to his bidding. The faint moan from above when he suckled and nipped the hardened nubs sent his pulse racing another tick faster.

Obi-Wan rose to his knees when Qui-Gon pushed, balancing on his hands without relinquishing his concentration on his task. He barely noticed as his own tunics were loosened, continuing to lick and suck across his lover's broad chest, leaving an occasional red circle in his wake.

"Up a moment, love."

Blinking, Obi-Wan realized his eyes had been closed. He shifted his weight upward. He squirmed out of his tunics and tossed them aside. A cool, errant breeze rippled across his body, and his nipples flushed and hardened of their own accord, making him pull in a deep breath.

"By all the gods, you are beautiful." Qui-Gon's voice had gone even deeper and huskier as he stared upward.

Obi-Wan grinned and wiggled his hips. "You want some of this?" he purred.

Qui-Gon didn't bother to respond with words. He surged upward and seized Obi-Wan in a bear hug, rolling them both together so he ended up on top.

"Force!" Obi-Wan gasped as bare flesh rubbed against bare flesh. He eagerly returned Qui-Gon's caresses as their hands roamed freely, moaning into the kiss as their tongues danced together. His gut was tingling in anticipation as Qui-Gon's hips pressed downward. The layers of cloth could not disguise the growing hardness and heat between them.

Frenzied lust grew more acute as his cock grew stiffer. Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon's head between his hands and looked into the lust-darkened eyes. "Want you," he groaned hoarsely as he thrust his hips upward.

Qui-Gon breathed just as hard as he ran his tongue around his lips. "Together," he whispered, "make love together."

Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon slipped off of him and began to move his body around into one of their favorite poses. He wiped sweat off his face with a bare hand, working hard to restrain himself for the few seconds it took Qui-Gon to turn and for him to shift onto his side so they were facing each other's groins.

They grabbed for leggings, shifting and wiggling until cloth was pulled down far enough to free both eager cocks.

A jolt of light surged from Obi-Wan's balls up through his spine as Qui-Gon wrapped a hand around his cock and kissed its tip. He had to pause for a moment as his stomach muscles contracted, trying to get a breath. He focused on the prize in front of him and drew a groan from his lover as he took Qui-Gon's rampant erection into both hands and sucked.

The skin of Qui-Gon's cock felt of silk over iron as Obi-Wan licked along the entire length. He closed his eyes and moaned as Qui-Gon reciprocated. He ran his tongue along, over and around Qui-Gon’s cock, pausing occasionally to tease the leaking slit, and struggled to maintain his presence when Qui-Gon returned each stroke in kind.

Obi-Wan's hands were slick with sweat, and he could barely hear Qui-Gon over the blood that thundered in his ears. Sparks flared randomly inside him. He shouted when Qui-Gon grabbed his balls and squeezed, simultaneously taking Obi-Wan's cock deep into his mouth.

Pressured fever built rapidly, as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon continued their mutual oral worship. Obi-Wan could not keep his hips from jerking, moaning as Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around him and held him tight, fingers pressed hard across his bare ass.

Obi-Wan could not suck Qui-Gon's cock as deeply as Qui-Gon could take his, but with his last dregs of control he unleashed his secret weapon in their love-making. Going down as far as he could without choking, Obi-Wan began to hum. Qui-Gon's organ grew to its hardest as his moans rumbled around Obi-Wan's cock.

Faster and faster they worked. Obi-Wan had to hold onto Qui-Gon's hip with one desperate arm as they surged against each other. Fire raced through his veins and his balls burned with the need to release.

"Ungh…." moaned Obi-Wan as he pulled and sucked, trying to ensure Qui-Gon went over the top with him. He was undone when a finger plunged into his opening and white fire exploded behind his eyes. He stiffened and cried out, the sound muffled by the organ in his mouth. Hot fluid squirted into his mouth as he squeezed with one hand and time stopped.

Obi-Wan was breathing hard as he regained awareness of the bliss that filled him. He shivered as he felt Qui-Gon tenderly licking his deflated penis, and reached forward to seek the final remnants of his lover's orgasm, using his tongue to lovingly clean away every trace. With a last kiss, he let go and rolled onto his back to stare up through the branches at a beautiful blue sky.

Beside him, Qui-Gon shifted around until he could lean over and gently caress Obi-Wan's lips with his own.

"I love you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said softly. "Whatever else might happen between us and to us, remember that."

"I love you, too." Obi-Wan propped himself up on an elbow to look at Qui-Gon. "I know I'm still learning that neither of us is perfect, and our duties can make life difficult, but the one thing I will never doubt is our love."

"And our love will only grow stronger after you are knighted, and we can be bonded. I look forward to that day with all my heart."

"As do I, my love." Obi-Wan rested a finger on his lips and then pressed it to Qui-Gon's. "Until then."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We should be getting back."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan slipped easily back into their respective roles as Jedi, but his heart sang with joy as they dressed. The promise of their future happiness put a smile on his lips, and a swagger back into his step as they headed back through the forest to face the coming battle on Naboo.

 

finis

 

 


End file.
